


"He's Called Albus Severus Potter"

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Conversation, Fluff, Gen, Silly, naming conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five conversations Harry had when he explained his second son's name to his friends and family.<br/>With apologies for the fact that the Weasleys (one in particular) took over this prompt shamelessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He's Called Albus Severus Potter"

1\. **Ron Weasley**

"You're joking, mate, surely?" Ron looked horrified.

"No." Harry gave a weak smile. "It's not as if I don't owe them both a lot - including my life."

"Yeah, but... you're seriously calling your cute baby son after _Snape_?"

"Yes," said Harry defiantly. "Yes, I am."

"Well," mumbled Ron, "you've only got yourself to blame if he ends up with greasy hair and a big nose. Don't say I didn't warn you."

 

2\. **Hermione Granger-Weasley**

"Well, it's very nice, of course," said Hermione, "remembering them both."

Harry sighed. "I can hear a 'but' coming."

"It's just..." Hermione looked doubtfully at him.

"Go on, I've already heard Ron on the subject."

"Yes, I know," Hermione admitted. "I could hear you both, even when I was talking to Ginny. But it's not that so much..."

"So much?"

Hermione stood up straight. "All right, Harry, if you must have it, it's not that at all. I just - can't help wondering when you're going to start living in the present. Your first son was called after your father, which was touching and everything. And now this one, called after Professor Dumbledore and Snape. Can't you give them names that are just their own?"

"I hope," said Harry stiffly, "that my sons will be proud to be named after some incredible people."

"Yes, so do I," said Hermione, but she did not seem convinced of the likelihood.

 

3\. **Ron Weasley, Mark 2**

Ron stopped halfway down the path from Harry and Ginny's house, and went back again.

"Forgotten something?" Harry asked.

"Albus as the first name, did you say?" He had been so shocked by the child's second name that he had barely taken in the first.

"Yes. And you can't have any problems with that, surely?"

"He's doomed. Doomed! Greasy AND gay. Merlin, Harry, you have the worst choice in names ever."

"Thank you so much for your support."

 

4\. **George Weasley**

"Oh yeah?" George had recovered a lot of his previous exuberance since his marriage. "How many children are you thinking of having, Harry?"

"I don't know," said Harry, bewildered. "Why?"

Geroge grinned. "Just wondering when you'll get round to naming one after me."

 

5\. **Ron Weasley, Mark 3**

Ron's head appeared unexpectedly in the fire that night.

"Hello," said Harry, politely.

"Isn't there anything," Ron asked despairingly, "I can say to persuade you to change your mind?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Anything else?"

"No... erm... I mean, yes - er, I think I forgot to say this last time, Harry."

"What now?" groaned Harry.

"Erm, congratulations..."


End file.
